Bedtime Story
by RallyVincent
Summary: Cell's attempt to utilize the Instant Transmission Technique accidently throws him to an alternate dimension where he meets one of the most unique people he has encountered. FFX crossover!!


A/N: This is a story I had floating around my head about 2 o' clock this morning, so I had to write some of it down before I forgot. It's a FFX/DBZ crossover fic. I decided to write part of it for now since I'm having a case of writers block for my current story. This will not be a lemon even though there is an R rating. For those of you who have a PSX 2, you really should check out FFX, if you're not familiar with some of my story. It also fun to play too!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character Cell or anything related to DBZ. He is owned by Akira Toriyama and funimation nor do I own Lulu or anything from FFX. She is the property of the people of Squaresoft.  
  
Bedtime Story  
  
Prologue- Spira  
  
It has been five years now since I've last seen him. Five years to this very day that Luna was born, and I haven't seen him since. I should not be surprised though. He had made it perfectly clear that there would never be a possibilityof us meeting again. Even as I sit here at my desk writing in my journal, I do believe us meeting again will happen. If not for me then for the sake of our daughter.  
  
Luna, my precious daughter. With her jet black hair and magenta eyes; pale skin and black fingernails. The people of Kilika Island have oftened made the mistake of thinking she was a fiend, but they would never say that to her face, espiecially not to me. Luna is nothing more than a mere child like no other I haven't seen before. At times, I have seen her exhibit special talents that no other child her age has. I know that it is not magic because she still too young to handle it. Her father had abilities such as hers. He was able to move faster than any fiend I have seen and hear more clearer than any Ronso I have come across, and he was incredibly strong. He also had the ability to fly, but luckily Luna hasn't been thinking about that yet.  
  
I have warned her about using her abilities when she visits the villiage to play with the other children and when she comes in contact with the adults. They would not understand. I as her very own mother can not understand her powers. If only her father were here to help me. He seemed to have control over most of his abilities except for the one that actually brought him to Spira in the first place.  
  
Despite her outward appearance, Luna is very popular with the children as well as many of the adults of Kilika. She even makes visits to Kilika Temple to learn about the past summoners from the priest. The people here have learned to accept her even though she does resemble a fiend. People like her because of her carefree spirit and fun-loving nature. She has such a positive outlook on life for a five-year old girl. I wish I could be that positive sometimes. But, being a twenty six-year old woman with a child and no father to help you can make anyone feel bad.  
  
As of late, Luna has withdrawn herself from me and her playmates. I have seen the way she behaves around her friends with both parents. She becomes jealous and resentful of them because they have what she wants so bad, a father. Her father. Even though she will not tell me what is wrong, I don't have to be a psychic to see what she wants. The truth. The truth about me and her father. But, what can I really say to her? "Your father was a 7-foot fiend who crashed through my roof while I was sleeping." "And, he just happened to be from another dimension, but ended up here by accident and we ended up falling in love with each other." "Even though he didn't want to leave me, there was something inside of his head that would not allow him to stay here." Even a five- year old would not buy that, but it was the truth after all. My heart still aches just trying to comprehend it all. I just wish that he could have stayed long enough to see his daughter; he would be so proud of her.  
  
"Mommy." It was Luna. She was standing in the doorway to my bedroom in her nightgown, holding onto one of my old moomba dolls. "Mommy, why are you crying?" I can't even face my own daughter. She walked up to me and rub my bare arm with her small hand. "How did you know I was crying, Luna?" She just shrugged her shoulders. She can hear better than any fiend or Ronso I have seen. "Mommy, since I'm already awake now,can you tell me a bedtime stroy?" "Of course I can," I smiled the best I could at the moment." "Um, I was thinkin that since I'm in here that you could tell me in your bed so you won't be lonely tonight?'' If she only knew the half of it.  
  
"All right then; get in my bed and I'll tell you anything you like." Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Anything, mommy?" "Yes dear." She thought for a moment, " ok, I want to hear aboutmy daddy and how you met him, please, please?" She was practically begging me at this point; I shouldn't have said anything. But, I was too exhausted to resist her so I gave in this once. How do I even start to tell her this. "Alright," I began taking a deep breath. "Mommy. Before you start, can you tell me daddy's name?" His name hasn't crossed my lips in years. "Your father's name was...," I trailed off. "Was what mommy?" "His name was Cell."  
  
Meanwhile. In an alternate dimension...  
  
I thought Hell was supposed to nothing but hellfire and brimstone. There were to be tortured souls of the dead being dipped into vats of boiling lava by little imps. And the Devil was this huge red man with cloven feet and he had horns sticking out of his head. The Devil carried a three-pronged pitchfork and had no mercy for anyone. The lies people tell to keep a person from sinning.  
  
This hell or Home for Infinate Loses (which I prefer), is indeed that. I am surrounded by total fools. Everyone here makes me wish that the other hell exsisted. From the dead souls to the ogres who are in charge down here makes me sick. While the devil is in fact the devil himself, but instead, he wears a purple suit and red tie and sits behind a desk. He wields a pen instead of a pitch fork making a mockery of a person's after-life, mine in particular. How dare he! I don't deserve this place.  
  
Um, excuse me," came petrified voice from my right. It was Mez, one of the ogres in charge. The red one with the glasses. He was obviously still afraid of me after what I did to him and his friends when I first arrived. I would have ruled this place if it hadn't been for Goku and his green friend, Pikkon. That man haunts me, even in the after-life. "Can I help you," I said smiling politely as possible. He jumped back a little. "Um, yes, King Yemma wants to see you right away." How about that. "So the master of this beautiful kingdom would like me to grace him with my presence, does he?" He nodded. I stood up from under the withered treeand approached Mez. "Before we go, can you tell me what he wants?" "I'm not really sure, he just said it was a personal matter." Personal matter? "Not between me and him, of course," I asked glaring. "I really don't know sir." What was Yemma up to now? "Alright, let's go," I said waiting for him to take the lead.  
  
We made it to Yemma's office in no time, which I was very thankful, I was getting bored. When I entered his office, I was not surprised to see him at his going over someone's file. My file to be exact. The nerve of that man. " Come in Cell, there is much we need to talk discuss." I entered the office and stood in front of his desk, Mez still at my side. I crossed my arms in front of my cheast. He hadn't bothered to look up since I arrived; it seems that he was more interested in reading than talking, and honestly, it was annoying. "If you wanted to review my file, then why do you need me here to do it," I said much more annoyed. He closed the floder and looked rather awkwardly. "Do I have egg on my face?" "Stop staring at me like that and speak now," I shouted as if I had some place to be. "Do you recall anything in particular happening to you five years ago?" I sighed. "Just being blown away by a five-year old and his idiot father if that's what you mean?" Yemma wiped his brow. "Not exactly what I mean; anything special is what I mean?" I smiled. "If being born is what you call special than of course I do." He juse closed his eyes and shook his head. "What, if that's not speacial than you have a problem Yemma."  
  
"I've been reviewing you file and I ran across something rather interesting," he said as he handed me the file. I snatched it from him and opened it. "Read the parts I highlighted in yellow." Blah, blah, blah, Instant Transmission technique, blah. "So what if I tried to learn that technique," I said, "it didn't work out as I planned and I was thrown somewhere else and..." I stopped and thought for a moment. "And what, Cell?" "Try and remeber where you went and finish reading." So I did and when I finished I was not very happy. Spira. is where I went; in another dimension. "How do you know about this," I asked him accusingly. "I know more than you would like to," he said flatly. "You have no right to dig into my personal business without my permission." "As a matter of fact I do; and I have the right to do it to anyone who goes to heaven and hell."  
  
"So, why di you call me here,Yemma?" "I never knew you had an idea of what love is, Cell? " I do, even though it was difficult at first, but I learned. "Is that all?" "She misses you Cell," is what he said. It made my heart stop for a moment. I told her there was no way that I would ever be able to return to her, so don't cry over me. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "Here take this mirror and focus." He handed me an ordianry looking hand mirror that cast no reflection. "Are you joking," I asked confused. "Just focus and you'll be able to see her." I did as he said and a bright light spilled out of the mirror.  
  
There she was; Lulu. Dressed in a sheer white nightgown with her long black hair falling down to her hips. I looked up at Yemma, " have another look, Cell," he said, " there is one more thing you should pay pay close attention to." I looked back into the mirror and saw Lulu get into bed. There was someone else there with her; someone smaller. A child; and she looked exactly like me. "You can not be serious," I said becoming more upset. I noticed Mez had moved towards the door. "As a heart attack, Cell." "What is her name," I asked gazing back into the mirror. "Luna," he said. "She is your daughter." "I kind of got the idea when I saw her face, Yemma." Unbelievable. "Are they alright," I asked. "Yes and no," he said. "A straight answer please; what's wrong with them, Yemma?" "Well, it seems that Lulu is still preety much heartbroken since you left." Funny. I never figured myself for that type of a heart breaker.  
  
"Go on," I told him. "Your daughter is asking questions about you that Lulu can't answer," he said, "and Luna is also beginning to exhibit some special talents that she inherited from you." That brought a smile to my face. "So what do you want from me its not like I can leave this place." He cleared his throat. "Well, actually, I was considering it given the circumstances of your birth and the reports I've gotten from Mez and Goz." "You have been behaving yourself since you were let out of your cell." Of course, who wants to be locked up with Freeza for the rest of eternity. "But, the only way I can let you leave is if you really want to." Normally, I would jump at such an offer but this was a little more than I could handle right now. "You do have time to think it over Cell, but don't take too long." "Can I leave now," I asked. "You're excused and you may keep the mirror," he told me. "It may play a part in your decision." I looked back into the mirror and left. When I returned to Hell, I went back to sitting under the withered tree I occupied before and I watched what was going on. Luna was about to get a bedtime story, but not just any story. One about me and Lulu. This is going to be a long story I can see it now.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue or leave it alone? R&R!! And by the way I want to say that Gohan was not five-years old when he killed Cell. He was about eight or nine. And I know that Lulu is somewhat out of character, but let me just say that being alone can really make a person change. 


End file.
